


Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in town, Stiles is confronted with own needs and the irresistibility of a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG - 13  
> Summary: Back in town, Stiles is confronted with own needs and the irresistibility of a certain someone.  
> Warnings: none  
> Word Count: 2,110  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author's note: I posted this months ago when I wrote it for fullmoon_ficlet, but somehow it got lost when I did some cleaning out stuff...Here it is again. :)

Stiles had never fully understood on which terms he stood with Derek. There had been moments, even after he had stopped fearing the werewolf, when he had wondered whether or not there was a chance the man would shred him to pieces. Then again, Derek had always been good at glaring at anything and everyone. Probably that wasn’t meant personal.

Other times, there had been this odd kind of tension. Something warm, sometimes hot. He didn’t know how to describe it, so he wouldn’t try. There was something though. That was a fact. Derek cared for him, and Stiles cared in return. Something tied them to each other, and he was pretty sure that wasn’t just due to a shared friend.

And then, Stiles had left for college. Supernatural encounters were replaced with mental breakdowns thanks to cruel deadlines and even crueler assignments that demanded his whole attention. Whoever had said that college years would be the best of one’s life had either been on some shiny drugs or a plain liar.

So by the time Stiles returned to Beacon Hills, he didn’t have those dirty stories to tell: stories about wild parties and a whole notebook filled with names of people he hooked up with. He was still a virgin, still a dork, and on top of that utterly grateful for having survived those years of hell.

The moment he learnt that Derek, of all people, had been invited to what had been supposed to be a ‘welcome home, son’ kind of dinner with his Dad though, Stiles realised that a whole new set of cruel challenges lay ahead.

“So…” he started as they stood in the kitchen, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “you and my Dad, huh? You’re friends now?”

“In some way, you could say that.” Pausing for a moment, Derek shrugged. “We’re working together every day. A friendship is a rather natural development.”

Such a Derek-answer, Stiles thought, rolling his eyes. Only he could make ‘friendship’ sound like a necessary evil. “Right,” he said, shaking the thought out of his mind. “Deputy Derek Hale...has quite a ring to it, huh?”

Again the shrug. “One has to work, and the Sheriff values my input.”

“One has to work?” Stiles snorted. “Please. Aren’t you like the richest person in Beacon Hills with all that family money?”

“It’s not for wasting though.” And the thoughtful look with the hint of a frown...some things never changed. Years ago, Stiles would have fired back a fitting comment. Now words failed him though as he found himself distracted by the man’s actions. 

Had Derek always moved with such grace, despite the strong, well-trained body of a predator? 

Then again, there were few animals in the wilderness that were more graceful than those at top of the food chain.

He swallowed hard, once more rubbing the back of his neck as if to get rid of an itching sensation that was increasing rather than easing.

“You smell differently.”

The words came out entirely on their own. Only when Derek stilled his movements for a moment, lifted his gaze and raised an eyebrow in amusement did Stiles realise what he had done. His face heated up and he didn’t need a mirror to know how perfectly his pale skin revealed his embarrassment in lovely shades of red.

“I mean…” he added quickly, knowing that no amount of rambling in the world would help him to come up with a halfway decent explanation, “I dunno, sounds silly maybe, but...it’s not like I ever noticed your scent to begin with, but apparently I did now, and…” He shrugged apologetically, offering a crooked smile. “Maybe those werewolf senses have rubbed off on me. Should consult Deaton, eh?”

“Do whatever you like.” Derek’s responding smile was everything but annoyed. Good old times when he’d have received a glare and silence instead. “As long as my odor isn’t bothering you too much…”

“Oh no! Not at all. You smell amazing, to be honest.” Stiles bit his tongue so hard he could taste blood. Holy shit. “I mean…” He groaned. “Way to make this even more awkward, huh? Sorry, man. Guess I haven’t taken enough of my meds today.”

Much to Stiles’s relief, Derek didn’t bother to answer. The smirk that remained tugging at the corners of his mouth though was worse than an hour-lasting speech could have been.

Despite all expectations, Stiles survived dinner and resisted the urge to bang his head against the next wall the moment he entered his old bedroom. Still he couldn’t contain the frustrated groan as he dumped himself on top of his freshly made bed, staring towards the silence with an intensity as if it would give him all the answers.

Had the isolation of college maybe turned him into a crazy? Hidden behind books and his laptop’s screen, he hadn’t found the time to form new friendships, let alone anything that would have promised to turn into something more. His desire to graduate and make his Dad proud while finding a way to pay for college had kept his mind occupied to a level of madness.

So was his weird reaction to a familiar face of the past just a natural one after being constantly stressed out thanks to unbearable pressure?

Maybe.

But it didn’t explain why he had suddenly picked up on how good the werewolf smelled. And how much the sheer presence of the man would make his skin tingle with arousal.

He hid his face in his palms with another groan as he realised that most likely, Derek had sensed it, too. No surprise the guy had smirked like that.

Awesome.

Stiles didn’t fall asleep until way past midnight. Had he known about the dreams that were waiting in the deep, dirty corner of his mind to tackle him out of nowhere, he would have downed a bucket of coffee and kept himself awake.

The sun rose already by the time Stiles awoke in the mess that was his bed, sweating and out of breath after dreaming of the hottest make-out sessions he had ever come up with. He was disturbed by how real every touch, every whisper of a kiss against swollen lips, every contact of heated skin had felt. Licking his dry lips, he stayed completely still for half an hour until he found himself capable to move.

“When did you stop feeling like a horny teenager? Y’know, with the whole getting aroused out of nowhere and wet dreams and stuff?” he asked Scott when they were on the phone a little while later.

A chuckle was the unwelcome answer. “When I started to have actual sex,” his friend deadpanned. “Why? Someone caught your interest?”

“Why’d that make you sound so excited?”

Another chuckle. “Because during the past year, you’ve backed off that whole ‘I’m so tired of being a virgin, can someone do me already?’ that I was seriously getting worried.” Stiles could almost feel the smug grin that had to be spreading across Scott’s face at this point. “So? Who is it?”

The topic was changed at that point, because there was no way in hell for Stiles to admit that yes, he was aroused by Derek Hale’s grace and smell, and yes, he had spent an entire night with dreaming of all possible ways to make out with the man. The fact itself was bad enough. By the time they hung up though, Stiles couldn’t help the suspicion that Scott wasn’t as oblivious as he wished him to be.

Unwilling to drive himself crazy now that he had escaped the college-years of hell though, he shoved dream and arousing smell back into the deep, dark corner of his mind where they belonged. There was no space for confusion, and certainly not for teenage-crushes on guys that appeared so much hotter now that they weren’t on the other side of the legal fence anymore.

Because, seriously, there was no way in hell he could keep his promise to help his Dad out at the station if he fangirled over his fellow Deputy whenever he got in smell-reach. Or eyesight.

Of course his traitorous body had other plans. Stiles successfully made it through the first half of the day, keeping himself busy with paperwork that was so boring it would kill even the horniest daydream. 

But then, his even more traitorous father thought he was a nice guy with sending his new best friend and newly returned son out into the loneliness of the woods with one of the police cars. So Stiles found himself sitting in the passenger’s seat, far too close to the deliciously smelling man by his side, intently staring at the raindrops hitting against the windshield, desperately urging his hormones to shut the fuck up.

On top of that torture, Derek had suddenly discovered the need to talk. The sound of that voice actually seeming to show interest did little to make ‘staying calm’ any easier.

“Are you missing college already?” the man in the driver’s seat asked, eyes never leaving the road before them.

“Not really.” Stiles shook his head.

“What about the freedom though? I could imagine it feels odd to be living with your Dad again after having your own place for the past four years.”

“Not as odd as you’d think.” Stiles swallowed hard. The temptation. Rude.

Derek nodded. “So you’re glad to be back?”

“Kinda.” Squeezing his eyes shut, Stiles sighed. This was already beyond ridiculous. 

“And what do you…”

“Goodness, Derek, what the hell are you trying to do?” he blurted out, this time not caring for the odd sound in his voice or the surprised look he received in response. “Since when are you so much into asking questions? There was a time when you wouldn’t even look at me without a glare, let alone speak to me, and now you actually encourage me to converse with you?”

“I’m just trying to be nice,” was the calm answer, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

“Oh yeah? Why, because we’re finally friends now? Or because Dad’s your new bro?”

“Probably.” Derek paused, staring ahead with that unreadable look for an endless minute before he slowed the car to a stop. His eyes meet Stiles’s without a warning. “Or maybe I’m just trying to be nice and keep your mind distracted to prevent you from embarrassing yourself.”

“Whaa-” he started, ready to break out into that hysteric fit of laughter that always came with confusion and despair. Then he groaned. Who the hell was he even trying to fool? The werewolf with the sensitive senses that would pick up on his feelings a mile against the wind?

“Ah, fuck this.” Stiles shook his head at himself, ignoring the inner voice that tried to warn him from messing up even more. “Y’know what? This...it’s so not gonna work. So hate me all the way you want, shred me to pieces, whatever...I can’t take this anymore.”

And with those words, he cupped Derek’s face as firmly as he could and locked their lips in a clumsy, desperate kiss. Holy shit, was his first thought, quickly joined by, Is he seriously kissing me back?!

Stiles was breathless by the time he pulled back, eyes wide, unable to look anywhere else but at the face of the man in front of him.

“You kissed me back,” he gasped. “Was that just...an instinct? Out of shock?”

He almost stopped breathing completely as Derek responded with the hint of a smirk. “You’re not that much of a shocking kisser, Stiles. Not in a bad way at least.”

“But…” His eyes managed to widen even more. “Oh…” Finally letting go of Derek’s face, he cleared his throat. “But...I mean, why...just because I…” He was interrupted by a chuckle. An actual chuckle coming from Derek ‘Never chuckling’ Hale.

“You certainly don’t look like a dorky teenager anymore,” he said, voice just above a growl, “but some things obviously never change.”

It was Stiles’s turn to lift an eyebrow in suspicion. “If that was supposed to be a compliment, it didn’t really work. The insult kinda ruined it.” With a grin he knew ruined his whole ‘grown up’ appearance, he added, “If you wanna make it all good again though…”

Derek groaned. “Will you ever learn when it’s a good idea to shut up?”

“Well, teach me?” Stiles shot back, grin widening.

And teaching him, Derek did. Stiles no longer cared for his rude body giving him away. So what? Maybe those traitorous body tales weren’t so useless after all.


End file.
